Œstrus
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel se sent mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, au juste ?


**Œstrus**

En temps normal, Gabriel dormait comme une masse. La fin du monde aurait pu arriver qu'il n'aurait pas remué le moindre cil.

Mais là, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Sa grâce… remuait. Elle roulait d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et elle _ne voulait pas s'arrêter_. Et il avait chaud, et quand il avait chaud, ça l'énervait, et toute sa peau le démangeait, et il avait une drôle de sensation au niveau du bas-ventre, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à la diarrhée…

Au désespoir, le benjamin des Archanges finit par rejeter sa couette, sortit du lit et fonça vers la salle de bains.

Eau froide, ouverte à fond. Il fit tomber sa chemise de nuit par terre et se plaça sous le jet de la douche. Pitié ! Que ça cesse !

Ça ne s'arrêta pas. Même après dix minutes passées sous le jet d'eau glacial, si froid que c'était des glaçons qui auraient dû tomber du pommeau de douche. Le petit Messager manqua pousser un cri de frustration.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, minouche ? »

Gabriel se retourna. Lucifer le regardait. L'air très surpris.

Après une minute passée à se lorgner en anges de faïence, l'Etoile du Matin finit par s'avancer et étendit le bras pour refermer le robinet. Trempé jusqu'à la grâce, la peau vaguement bleutée, le Messager tremblait de manière presque imperceptible.

Lucifer se mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Alors ! Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de te changer en esquimau au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Gabriel ne pipa mot, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes. Sa grâce continuait à gigoter et il avait toujours trop chaud.

Poussant un gros soupir – après tout, il en avait vu d'autres – l'Archange aux ailes noires s'empara d'une serviette et se mit en devoir de sécher son cadet. Avant de se mettre à froncer les sourcils.

Ah. C'était donc ça. Déjà ? D'accord, Gabriel avait treize ans, c'était à peu près le bon âge pour la chose… Mais où donc avait filé tout ce temps ?

« Minouche, tu sais ce que tu as ? » interrogea-t-il gentiment.

Le gamin renifla.

« Nan ! »

Ha. Mauvaise humeur. Bon, d'un autre côté, les bouleversements hormonaux et tout ça…

« Bon, tu sais qu'à un certain âge, tu atteins la puberté ? A ton avis, comment on sait qu'on arrive à ce stage ? »

Les yeux dorés se plissèrent.

« …Tu prends vingt centimètres en un an ? »

« Pas tout à fait. C'est quand tu as ton premier œstrus. »

Silence.

« Je croyais que c'était les _règles _qui annonçaient la puberté. Et je suis pas une fille ! »

« Les règles et l'œstrus, c'est pas la même chose, poussin. Les règles, ça indique aux filles quand leur période de fertilité est au point le plus bas… Alors que l'œstrus, tout le monde l'a. Et ça t'indique que ton corps est en mode de fécondité maximale. »

Gabriel plissa le nez.

« Ah ? »

« Et oui. Et comme ton corps est prêt à concevoir, tu as des… envies. Tu veux aller vers un partenaire _sexuel_. C'est fait pour ça ! Pour faciliter la reproduction, tu comprends ? »

Le Messager était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Mais j'ai _treize ans _! »

« Et oui. Ça commence tôt, hélas… Ne t'inquiète pas, au début, ça se calme simplement avec la proximité d'un autre ange. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Lucifer effleura de sa grâce celle de son cadet, laquelle calma quelque peu ses mouvements désordonnés.

« Tu vois, bébé ? Simple comme ça. »

« Oh » souffla Gabriel.

Ayant fini de le sécher, son aîné lui tendit sa chemise de nuit.

« Allez, jeune homme, vous avez une nuit à finir. Mais comme si tu retournes dans ta chambre, tu va être tout patraque, il faudra que tu viennes dans mon lit. »

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux et Lucifer se mit à rire.

« Pas comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit, ta grâce a besoin de la proximité d'un autre ange pour se calmer. On va dormir ensemble, c'est tout. »

« Ah ! » lâcha Gabriel, un peu plus rassuré.

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'un dépravé, mais toi, tu es mon protégé. Alors, tu va dormir avec moi, et demain, je te fais un banana split. »

Le visage du Messager s'illumina.

« Ah oui ? »

« Et bien, c'est une occasion spéciale, non ? Mon petit frère est devenu un homme ! »

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Gabriel remit sa chemise de nuit dare-dare et courut vers la chambre de son protecteur.


End file.
